Pleasant Connections
by NeverMakeSense
Summary: Ellis escapes his living hell to find a new one in it's place. Scout/Ellis. M for Sexual themes


**_Birthday yaoi. Scout/Ellis, TF2/L4D crossover. Let's do this._**

**_FUCK_YEAH. jpg_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pleasant Connections<em>**

Escape.

Ellis escaped. It was all over. No more zombies, no more bitching, no more worries of infection, and no more running from safehouse to safehouse, hoping for salvation_. _He emerged out into the light, ready to start his new life. He had no idea where he was going, or what to expect in the future, but he knew only that was past was past, and what comes will come. He was out of his hell at last.

But it wouldn't be so easy, it never was. Yet, what he saw was not quite within his realm of comprehension. He had lost track of his companions (thank _God _for that), and was faced with the oddest choice. Before him stood three doors and a small television. The door on the far left read "RANDOM" and was separated from two other doors reading "RED" and "BLU". The television depicted only the word "SPECTATE" and had two knobs.

Ellis took a peek at his hat and walked through the blue door.

He emerged in a room with a giant sign labeled "2FORT". He looked around and found himself surrounded by men dress in blue, some of whom looked very much alike, and one who even resembled Ellis himself. It took him a moment to realize that he couldn't move.

Seconds later, the men rushed out either of the two exits and Ellis followed suit. He ran outside of the building and was met with a bullet to the head. A sniper bullet to be exact. A _glowing _sniper bullet. Again Ellis found himself in the room labeled "2FORT"

"…_At least it's not a fucking closet," he thought_

He ran out time and time again, yet every time, a Scout (he had earlier interrogated a kind German doctor) seemed to be waiting for him, until eventually, the Scout yelled, "How's it feel to be dominated by such a beautiful guy, eh? Bonk!" and knocked him out. _**AGAIN.**_

"That lil' son of a—"

**-AUTO SCRAMBLING TEAMS—**

Ellis was dressed in a red uniform before he could even finish cursing the man who happened to spawn beside him.

"…You."

The man turned and arched an eyebrow at Ellis. "…No one told me 'bout a new class…" he muttered to himself. He cleared his throat and extended his bandaged hand. "Red Scout, 'atcha service."

"Ellis. Pfft. 'At your service' my ass… you hit me with that bat how many times? Asshole…"

Scout smirked at Ellis. He retracted his hand and offered a smile that gave Ellis chills.

"Butt frustrated?" he taunted, waving his bat.

"Damn right I am."

The devilish smirk split his face. "I think I can't help ya with that."

The Scout pulled him through the halls – one of which labeled "Intelligence"—and yanked Ellis into an empty supply room.

"Nobody eva' uses this one. Now then – how about I help you with that problem of yours, hm?"

Ellis was disorientated, he couldn't even retaliate. Who knew he could run so fast?

"Let's just take this ova' here... Take these off... Perfect!"

Taking advantage of Ellis's windedness, Scout tied his wrists to the bench with a gun strap from the supply locker and stripped Ellis of his pants. He licked at Ellis through his boxers and found him rising to attention and pitching a tent.

"W-what the hell do you think you're doin'? Untie me! Ah!" he felt the tip of his throbbing cock become engulfed in a damp enclosure. Ellis leaned up to see that his boxers had been removing and the Scout was giving him head. And _damn. _He was _good_.

His tongue glided around him and massaged it to keep him right on the edge of cumming. He tried to push his hips up to meet with his mouth but the Scout held him down firmly.

"F-fuuuck…" He couldn't hold take it anymore. Ellis moaned loudly as he shot into Scout's mouth and all over his face. He watch as he man swallowed and proceeded to lick the leftovers off of his face and Ellis's cock.

"That was fast," said Scout after he cleaned up the mess. "My turn."

He took a blade from the locker and cut the rest of Ellis's clothes open before slowly taking off his own. He even brought his crotch right next to his face as he took off his boxers so that his erection poked Ellis in the cheek. Scout opened his mouth to speak but Ellis cut him off and just took the dick into his mouth. It was better if he just didn't speak and got this over with.

Ellis was doing a sloppy job and he knew it, but the other man didn't seem to mind and climbed onto him and began to thrust.

"Dat's right, take it all in." The Scout mercilessly pounded into Ellis's throat, yet was rather surprised; the other man showed no signs of gagging, as if he had done this before.

And he had. Nick. And no matter how desperately he tried to think otherwise, this man was not Nick. He didn't dare even think about him for the fear of thinking of how he would react if he saw Ellis like this. The idea scared and aroused him at the same time.

Ellis's thoughts were washed away by relief when the Scout had removed himself from his mouth, and replaced with dread when he moved down, flashed a smile, and plunged into his backside. His scream echoed off the walls and he dug his nails into his palms.

"Ahh... Fuck... You're so damn tight..." The scout leaned down and tried to soothe his partner (victim... whatever). "Shh, I'll make ya feel real good, just relax."

Ellis took deep breaths and tried to relax. He tried to adjust to the giant intrusion in his ass When he calmed down, the Scout began to move and he just let himself go.

"Ahh... Aah! Fuck... Harder!"

He watched the man above give a satisfied smile. "I knew you'd like it!"

He did. He loved it. Now if only this guy would just shut up and fuck him, them we'd all be happy ('Specially you). Thankfully, he got his wish and more. Harder_ and _faster. Ellis threw his head back and howled, basking in the sinful pleasure.

"Tha's right. Scream for me!" shouted the Scout. He ripped off his earpiece and threw it to the ground. Ellis watched him rip off his restraints and threw his hands around Scout's neck. He didn't bother to hold back any noise, and forgot that anyone in a red uniform could walk in at any moment. Forgot that he barely knew the other man's name. Forgot that just outside, the whirr of a minigun could be heard with the hum of a medigun. He heard only the loud smacking of flesh and his own moans.

The sensations became too much, and Ellis came across both of their chests. Scout felt Ellis's walls tighten and quickly pulled out before following suit.

He lay on the bench, panting. He sensed a wetness on his cheek and, without a second thought, scooped it onto his fingers and tasted it. There was a pause before Ellis dropped to his knees and took the Scout into his mouth for a second time, only now of his own volition.

The RED mercenary, being quite sensitive from having just released, stood at full attention quickly.

**-MISSION ENDS IN 10 MINUTES-**

"More than enough time I'd say," smirked Ellis pinning his new toy to the bench. "That was fun and all, but ya'll don't mess with a zombie killer."

Not even a 'Bonk!' could save him now.

-Outside the supply room-

Having just run out of sniper bullets (and not missing a single shot, mind you), RED's favorite Aussie sauntered toward the supply room, and was graced with a rather amusing sight.

The Scout was resting on all fours, naked, his earpiece smashed in the corner, and clenching a bullet between his teeth. Behind him was a rather fit young man, also naked, and pounding the living hell out of the Scout. Neither seemed to notice his entry.

He backed away slowly and let the door slide silently back in place.

_"I always knew that kid 'ad a stick shoved up his arse, but I never thought I'd be so right," _he mused. Smiling at discovery he just made, he wandered off to a different supply room and reminded the Engineer guarding the intelligence to stock up on his way there.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRY! There. That should cover it if this is the most horrendous thing you've ever read and it ruins ScoutEllis and/or all faith you have in me. Personally, I think there's too much plot. But, IT HAS BEEN WRITTEN, IT IS NOW CANON. Happy late birthday, you treacherously wonderful shotacon._**


End file.
